gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gared Tuttle
Gared Tuttle ist einer der spielbaren Charaktere in Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series. Er ist der ehemaliger Knappe von Lord Gregor Forrester. Biographie Hintergrund Gared ist der Sohn eines Schweinefarmers und will schon seit er ein Kind war ein Krieger werden. Mit der Hilfe seines Onkels Duncan Tuttle schafft er es bei Lord Gregor Forrester ein Knappe zu werden. Gared diente Haus Forrester während des Kriegs der Fünf Könige. "Eisen aus Eis" Während der Roten Hochzeit befindet sich Gared in der Nähe von Gregor Forrester und seinen Truppen, die außerhalb von Walder Freys Burg, den Zwillingen, ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen hatten. Während einiger Festlichkeiten, bei welcher sie den König des Nordens Robb Stark, feiern, gerät die Situation außer Kontrolle und auch sie werden Ziel von Frey-Soldaten. Schnell entbrennt ein Kampf und Gared mischt sich unter die Leute, auf der Suche nach seinem Herrn. Dabei beobachtet er wie Rodrik Forrester vermeintlich ums Leben kommt. Daraufhin trifft er auf Gregor, der schwer verletzt wird. Gared und Gregor schleppen sich in den Wald und Lord Forrester bittet Gared darum, sein Schwert sicher nach Hause nach Eisenrath zu bringen, dabei solle er auch ein Geheimnis an Duncan Tuttle überbringen. Es folgt, dass Gared bei sich auf der Farm ankommt und dabei Soldaten von Haus Whitehill trifft. Diese ermordeten seine Familie und Gared erledigt dabei einen von ihnen. Hierbei liegt es bei der Wahl des Spielers, ob er einen zweiten Soldaten verschont, oder ebenfalls ins Jenseits schickt. Der dritte Soldat, mit dem Namen Britt, überlebt bei jeder Entscheidung und reitet davon, schwört dabei aber, dass es ein Nachspiel hätte. Gared erreicht Eisenrath und wird sofort von einem Maester versorgt. Hier erhält Gared die Möglichkeit, von dem Geheimnis zu erzählen oder nicht. Kurz erscheint Lady Elissa Forrester, der dieses Geheimnis ebenso anvertraut werden kann oder nicht. Zusätzlich kann ihr das Schwert überreicht werden. Wenn man es Duncan erzählt, fragt er, ob man es noch jemanden erzählt hat, wodurch man so oder so die Chance erhält zu gestehen und zu sagen, dass man es Lady Forrester und/oder dem Maester erzählte. Duncan schätzt die Ehrlichkeit und versichert, er würde sich darum kümmern. Aus Schutz, wird er zur Mauer geschickt. Ein Schicksal, welches man mit keiner Entscheidung verhindern kann. Auf dem Weg dorthin beobachtet er aus einem Versteck heraus Ramsay Schnee, welcher mit seinen Leuten einen Mann foltert. Sie ziehen ab, und Gared führt seinen Weg fort. "Die verlorenen Lords" Gared erreicht die Schwarze Festung und trifft dort Frostfinger, der ihn darüber ausfragt wer er sei und warum er hierher kam. Frostfinger verrät, dass er einen Brief von Duncan Tuttle erhalten hat, in dem er gebeten wird Gared zu einem Grenzer zu machen. Frostfinger stellt klar, dass Gared es sich verdienen muss Grenzer sein zu dürfen und diese Position nicht einfach so verliehen bekommt. Gared trifft bei Übungen auf zwei seiner neuen Ausbildungsgefährten, Finn und Cotter. Finn wurde zur Mauer geschickt, weil er mit einer adligen Frau geschlafen und ihren Verlobten mit dessen eigenen Dolch getötet hat. Diesen trägt er nun als einen sehr wichtigen Besitz bei sich. Cotter hatte Kartoffeln gestohlen, um seiner Schwester etwas zu essen geben zu können. Cotter und Finn diskutieren miteinander, am Ende führt das dazu, dass Finn Cotters Dolch stiehtl. Gared wird auf die Probe gestellt, um herauszufinden, ob er ein Grenzer werden kann, worauf er auch hofft. Er muss sich im Schießen mit einer Armbrust, im Schwertkampf und im Anheben von Fässern beweisen. Finn macht sich lustig und versucht Gared während dieser Übungen zu sabotieren. Als Gared fertig ist, bemerkt Finn, dass sein Dolch fehlt. Darauf bricht ein Kampf aus, den Frostfinger unterbricht und die Verantwortlichen bestrafen will. Jedoch kommt Jon Schnee dazwischen, er benötigt Männer, die mit ihm auf der Mauer patrouillieren gehen, worauf Frostfinger Gared mitschickt. Gared und Jon reden während sie auf der Mauer stehen. Gared kann ihm schildern, was Jons Halbbruder Robb Stark auf der Roten Hochzeit geschehen ist. Jon wird Gared im Gegenzug einige Tipps zu seinen eigenen Erfahrungen, die er bei seinem Beitritt gesammelt hat, verraten. Er will ihm damit helfen, sich besser einzufinden und fragt ihn außerdem, warum er ein Grenzer werden möchte. "Das Schwert in der Dunkelheit" An der Mauer schärft Gared seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert als Frostfinger alle zu sich ruft. Er teilt ihnen mit, dass sie jetzt ihren Eid ablegen können. Finn ist unterdessen wütend auf Gared, da dieser sein Messer gestohlen hat. Später legen sie ihren Eid vor dem Wehrholzbaum ab, wobei Jon Gared auf dem Weg dorthin sagt, dass Finn und er Brüder sein müssen, selbst wenn er ein Idiot sein mag. Gared geht auf Finn zu und kann am Ende ihre Probleme irgendwie richtigstellen. Als sie den Baum erreichen sagen sie ihren Eid auf. Bei seiner Rückkehr ist Gared überrascht, dass ihn sein Onkel Duncan an der Schwarzen Festung besuchen kommt. Sie diskutieren über Haus Forrester und danach über den Nordhain. Duncan bittet Gared darum, der Nachtwache den Rücken zu kehren, sobald er Jenseits der Mauer die Gelegenheit dazu erhält. Duncan geht wieder, während Gared zu dem Aufzug geht, der sie auf die Mauer bringt. Finn und Cotter fragen, wozu sein Onkel ihn sprechen wollte, was er ihnen aber nicht erzählt Später reagiert Gared geschockt, als er Britt Warrick an der Mauer eintreffen sieht. Bevor Frostfinger dazwischen gehen kann, haben die beiden eine kurze verbale Auseinandersetzung. Er will wissen, wo das Problem liegt, bis er sie voneinander trennen kann. Jon erzählt Gared davon, dass sie zu Crasters Bergfried gehen werden. Er warnt ihn vor, da Britt auch mitgeht. Gared unterhält sich mit Finn und Cotter über die Unternehmung. Cotter gibt zu, die Karte des Nordhains von Gared gestohlen zu haben, während Finn davonläuft, da er nicht an diesen Ort glaubt. Weiterhin teilt Cotter ihm mit, dass er ein Wildling sei und um jeden Preis nach Hause wolle. Oben auf der Mauer spricht Finn mit Gared über Cotter. Finn geht, gerade als Britt kommt, er greift Gared an worauf man nach dem Kampf die Wahl hat, ihn so liegen zu lassen, ihn leiden zu lassen, oder ihn von der Mauer zu stoßen. Egal was man tut Britt stirbt. Nach Britts verschwinden, stellt Gared fest, dass Finn die Flucht ergreift, aber auch alles mitbekommen hat, was soeben passiert war. "Söhne des Winters" Nachdem Britts Körper gefunden wurde wird er verbrannt und Gared wurde von Frostfinger in Ketten gelegt. Jon Schnee, der gleich zu Crasters Bergfried aufbrechen will, nimmt Gared zur Seite und fragt ihn warum er Britt getötet hat und ist deswegen enttäuscht. Abhängig von Gareds Beziehungsrang mit Finn, erzählt er Frostfinger entweder, dass Gared Britt angegriffen hat oder dass er sich verteidigt hat. So oder so, Gared wird nach der Befragung eingesperrt und ihm wird gesagt, dass er am Morgen enthauptet wird. Später in der Nacht entkommt Gared mit Cotters Hilfe und entscheidet sich die Mauer zu verlassen. Außerdem kann man entscheiden Finn, der um seine Sicherheit fürchtet, mitzunehmen. Hatte man eine schlechte Beziehung zu Finn, bekommt man diese Option jedoch nicht. Jenseits der Mauer trifft die Gruppe auf weibliche Wildlinge. Cotter denkt er kommt klar mit ihnen, da er selbst einer von ihnen ist, dennoch wird er von ihnen in die Schulter gestochen. Gared kann sich ihrer erwehren und die Gruppe kann weiterziehen. Die drei Flüchtigen rasten in einem verlassen Wildlingslager. Auf der Suche nach Wasser stößt Gared auf einen besonders jungen Wildling. Sie richtet einen Speer auf Gared, dann greift aber Cotter ein und enthüllt, dass sie seine Schwester Sylvi ist und dass sie die drei zum Nordhain führen kann. "Ein Nest von Vipern" An einem Lagerfeuer spricht Sylvi darüber, dass sie zu Manke Rayder, dem König-jenseits-der-Mauer, gehen und sich ihm anschließen werden und nicht zum Nordhain. Cotter erzählt, dass Gared nach Norden gehen muss, aber Sylvi weigert sich dorthin zu gehen. Wenn man Finn mitgenommen hat, ist er anwesend und sagt dass er nicht an diesen Ort glaubt und Gared nicht nach ihm suchen soll. Da Finn dann wütend weggeht, kann Gared zu ihm gehen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er sich lieber warmhält bevor er stirbt. Als Gared zu Sylvi geht, entdecken sie einen Hasen und sie fordert ihn auf das Tier zu erlegen. Man hat zwei Chancen zu treffen. Danach reden die beiden darüber, wen sie verloren haben, dann hört man plötzlich Hilfeschreie von Cotter (und Finn wenn er mitgegangen ist). In Furcht vor den erschienenen Wiedergängern der Wildlingsfrauen, die sie zuvor getötet hatten. Sie bekämpfen die Wiedergänger, außer Cotter der wegen seinem Arm nicht kämpfen kann. Gared sagt, dass sie nicht sterben dürfen, worauf Finn sagt, dass man alles töten kann und die Kreaturen dann angreift. Finn wird in den Bauch gestochen und fällt gegen einen Baum. Wenn Finn nicht dabei ist, sticht Gared einen Untoten in den Kopf, was jedoch nicht genügt bis Cotter es beendet, indem er den Kopf abschlägt. Als Gared verwirrt fragt, warum die Wiedergänger nicht sterben, verrät ihm Sylvi, dass er Feuer benutzen muss. Er tritt einen der Untoten ins Feuer und nimmt dann eine Fackel, um die anderen damit zu töten. Wenn die Feinde besiegt sind, stellt man fest, dass Finn tot ist, sofern er dabei war. Wenn nicht eilen die drei zum Nordhain, während ihnen weitere Wiedergänger folgen. "Der Eisdrache" Gared, Sylvi und ein verwundeter Cotter nähern sich dem Nordhain. Während er versucht Cotters Schmerzen zu lindern, entdeckt Gared einen frisch erlegten Hirschkörper und außerdem Klauenspuren an einem nahen Baum. Plötzlich werden sie von dem Schneebären, der dafür verantwortlich ist, verfolgt. Die Gruppe flieht über einen gefrorenen See, wo Gared zurückbleibt, um den beiden Geschwistern die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Er verliert im Kampf mit der Bestie sein Schwert und ist ohne Waffe gezwungen sich zu Sylvi und Cotter zurückzuziehen. Der Bär bricht mit seinem enormen Gewicht durch die Eisdecke des Sees und fällt mit Gared ins Wasser. Gared taucht wieder auf und wird von seinen Freunden gerettet. Sie müssen weiter vor dem Schneebären fliehen und finden ein unbekanntes Lager, wo eine der Personen sich als Warg offenbart und darauf den Körper des Bären verlässt. Das Tier gibt die Verfolgung sofort auf. Die drei werden dann von den Kriegern des Lagers gefangen genommen und werden zu ihrer Anführerin Elsera Schnee geschickt, um mit dieser zu sprechen. Als Gared offenbart, dass er von Haus Forrester geschickt wurde, teilt Elsera ihnen mit, dass sie hier im Nordhain sind. Elsera beschützt den Hain zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Josera Schnee, welcher der Warg ist, der sie in der Gestalt des Schneebären verfolgte. Elsera bemerkt, dass sie bald von Wiedergängern angegriffen werden. Gared folgt Elsera, während Cotter sich in einem anderen Teil des Lagers erholt und Sylvi wird gefesselt und beobachtet. Auftritte Einzelnachweise en:Gared Tuttle ru:Гаред Таттл Kategorie:Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Haus Forrester Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Knappen Kategorie:Grenzer Kategorie:Spielbare Charaktere Kategorie:Beschützer des Nordhains Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden)